


Oh Raven, Won't You Sing Me a Happy Song?

by atmmmmm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Blood and Injury, Demons, Everyone Needs A Hug, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, How Do I Tag, I haven't included a few ships I may want to add because idk if I will actually add them, I'll at least imply it but not fully incorporate it, Modern Era, Multi, Not everyone, Original Character(s), Seven Deadly Sins, Tension, Thriller, afdasfd sorry, can we make that a tag on here asdfasdfa, god is a woman, how do I tag this asdfasdfa, i'm not sure, in the sense that demons are organized by them, in the sense that hannah is an angel here, it's definitely waaaay later on tho, kinda cielois??????, kinda????????????????????, okay this time it's not a crossover with their story I promise, they're here but they have different roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmmmmm/pseuds/atmmmmm
Summary: When two boys decide to break free from their demonic contracts, they find themselves face to face with angels ordered to protect them by God herself. However, those demons are now after only one of those boys; Ciel Phantomhive's life is in great danger. Who will prevail, Heaven or Hell? What happens when Heaven's angels realize that humans can have worth while not being completely pure? What happens when Hell's demons learn of what happened to a demon broken to shambles by sheer hunger alone? What will the Grim Reapers report back to their bosses as the story unfolds? When trust is broken, the only thing one can do is move forward and progress with their story.Title based off the song by Unlike Pluto.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Original Character(s), Hannah Annafellows/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. London Calling

“Another rainy day,” Claude murmured to himself as he opened some curtains. He was in a living room - his living room - getting ready to face a new day once more. The days always seemed to blend into each other, as Claude barely slept. Demons didn’t need sleep, but there was always a tiredness that resided deep inside Claude. This tired feeling was constantly being fueled by his environment and the people he chose to spend time with. 

“Claude!” Alois spoke loudly as he walked downstairs, “Can you make me some coffee?” Despite being 16, the boy still didn’t want to make his own coffee. Claude sighed, agreeing to do so nonetheless. Sometimes, he didn’t mind doing things for Alois, but he wasn’t his butler. No, that’d be degrading. He was more of a guardian to the boy.

However, he did notice that Alois was trying to be independent. The boy had tried to make dinner once and failed at first, but he quickly fixed his mistake. He even washed the dishes for the past three days. 

He just still wouldn’t make his own damn coffee. 

“Here you are,” Claude said as he handed Alois a glass of an iced latte. Alois thanked him with a big smile on his face.

“You’re in a good mood. What is it?” Claude asked him. 

“I’m going to see Ciel today! Did you forget?” Alois replied, tilting his head to the side. Claude stared at him. That head tilt reminded him of Sebastian Michaelis. 

“...What? Do you not like Ciel?” Alois asked with a frown. Claude jumped back ever so slightly, realizing he had mildly spaced out. That was nothing. Just a minor inconvenience, right? 

“That’s not it. I like Ciel,” he said.

“... I don’t like Sebastian,” Alois sighed. 

“That’s who I was thinking about,” Claude replied, nodding ever so slightly. If only Alois knew the whole story. 

“Oh! So you hate him?” Alois smiled, “Good. Do you have any plans for breakfast?” 

“...What do you want me to make?”

“Eggs and toast! With sausages, please!” Well, when Alois wore that big grin on his face, he was tolerable. Claude agreed and moved back to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Demons could eat. Well, some demons. Only demons of gluttony could eat human food; any demon that fell under any other sin could not. They experienced symptoms similar to the human condition called “acid reflux”. Being indirectly related to Beelzebub made Claude a demon of gluttony. However, even demons of gluttony had no real need to eat human food. It was just another earthly pleasure. 

Another perk of being indirectly related to Beelzebub himself was the fact that he earned the title of Hell’s Diplomat. What was his orders as Hell’s Diplomat? Well, it was rather simple; all Claude had to do was keep the peace between demons, angels, humans, and grim reapers. He had to keep demons from being too chaotic, keep angels from attacking demons for simply existing, stop greedy humans from trying to become a demon, and stop grim reapers from outright killing demons. 

As he cracked eggs with one hand, Claude pondered the demon condition; what was a demon’s purpose in life aside from eating souls? That got boring, so integrating with the humans was next. But what happened when that became boring? Would a demon go back to eating souls and repeat the cycle after a few decades? Claude believed that he found a solid middle ground of living a fulfilled life of a demon, but something deep down inside him craved something more. But what was that something more? Was it more souls? More connections? 

“Breakfast is ready,” Claude called out. Alois hurried into the kitchen and made his own plate. Claude glanced down at his watch. 10:02 AM. A slightly late breakfast. 

“When are you going to Ciel’s?” Claude asked as he looked up from his watch. 

“Oh! At noon,” Alois replied. 

“Oh. Good. You have some time, then.”

“Hmm?” Alois asked. 

“You have some free time before you visit Ciel.” 

“Oh! Yeah. I guess so. I don’t know what I’ll do, though,” Alois shrugged. Claude wondered the same thing, but decided not to press the idea. He left the kitchen and went upstairs, heading directly for his office. 

  
  


Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who was studying while drinking some tea. That was his contractee, his master. Ciel was his soul to devour the moment their contract was complete. Everything was going as planned. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel said as he put his materials away, “Do you have errands to do today?” Sebastian looked at him with a small smirk, which made Ciel’s eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. 

“I do,” he replied, “Why? Do you wish to be alone with Alois today?” He thought of all the ways to tease Ciel, to press his buttons, but it’d be best to keep his mouth shut; he’d felt tension between himself and Ciel. He only hoped that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

“That’s partially why,” Ciel replied honestly. 

“... Understood. I’ll take leave, then. Are you sure you’ll be okay-?” 

“Yes,” Ciel instantly replied before glaring at him, “Hurry up.” Sebastian stopped smirking. That was odd. Would he treat Alois like that? 

Right as Sebastian was about to leave, Sebastian received a call. 

“Let’s discuss a few things,” Claude said, “Come to my home.” Sebastian groaned but obeyed his orders as if it was nothing. Sebastian left after saying goodbye to Ciel, who said nothing back to him. Once the door closed, Ciel let out a big sigh of relief. He then texted Alois: 

> _ Ciel: Something’s going on w/ Sebastian.  _
> 
> _ Alois: ???  _
> 
> _ Alois: What is it? _
> 
> _ Ciel: I’ll tell you once you get here.  _
> 
> _ Alois: Got it!  _

Ciel leaned back in his chair as he set his phone down. What he had planned was dangerous, but if everything he had experienced was true - which it was - then it’d be worth it. 

  
  


“It really takes no time to come over here,” Claude said to Sebastian. 

“I’m waiting for Alois to arrive,” Sebastian sighed. 

“... Don’t,” Claude replied, “I have something else in mind. Besides, you shouldn’t be the one to do it. That would mean that my contract with him has failed.” 

“... Good point,” Sebastian sighed as he actually started walking away from the house. He started humming to himself a rather familiar tune, one depicting apocalypse of the very city they all resided in. 

“... We’ll talk once you arrive,” Claude said before hanging up. Sebastian continued to hum to himself, wondering what it’d be like to cause a volatile time. 

Then again, he’d already done that at least once before. Demons of wrath always know how to start a shitstorm. 

Sebastian glanced at his phone the moment he stepped up to Claude’s doorstep. 12:06 PM. Right as Sebastian moved his hand to knock on the door, Claude opened it for him.

“...Come in,” he said as if he were void of emotion. Sebastian walked into his home. Compared to the outside, the inside was rather modern and minimalistic. 

“Your shirt’s undone one button too many,” Claude sighed as he glanced at Sebastian’s slightly disheveled appearance; his white button down was unbuttoned to the point where his collar bone and silver chain necklace were on full display, but it was topped with a pink and blue jacket. White slacks and dress shoes made the look. 

“...What is this?” Claude asked as he stood there dressed in all black, a turtleneck completely covering his torso. 

“Oh, come on. It’s August. Have some fun with colors.” 

“You look like an angel,” Claude said with half-disgust, half-smugness. Sebastian looked offended, which only made Claude smirk. 

“Stop it,” Sebastian replied, “Let’s get down to business.” 

“No. First, we’ll have some tea.” Sebastian glared at Claude, but didn’t object. As the two drank soma tea - Sebastian having very little - Claude looked him over. 

“... How’s Ciel?” 

“Something’s wrong,” Sebastian shook his head, “He’s growing distant.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Sebastian snarled, then he stared at Claude with wide eyes, “Perhaps he found something…?” 

“What is there to find?” Claude asked, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

“That’s the issue,” Michaelis sighed, “I don’t even know if he did find something. Or is he just… being a human teenager?” Claude stared at him. 

“You should know the difference,” Faustus sighed. Sebastian glared at him. 

“Wh- No, I shouldn’t!” Claude rolled his eyes.

“Take Alois for example,” he explained, “He has many problems, but that’s just who he is as a person. I would know if he was acting out of character.” 

“... Yes, but that’s the thing with Ciel,” Sebastian sighed, “Sometimes I have to act completely different than the day before.”

“... That’s just called being-” Claude interrupted himself with a sigh, “It sounds like it’s nothing. You’re overreacting as usual.” 

“I am not overreacting!” 

“Oh, yes you are. Can we talk about actual problems now?” Claude asked. Sebastian pouted ever so slight, but agreed nonetheless. The rain carried on as the two conversed about their demonic plans. Was this the demon condition? To connect with fellow demons? 

Maybe so. 


	2. Demonic Contracts For Dummies

“You’re kidding,” Alois laughed, hands on his hips. He was standing up and staring down at Ciel, who sat on the floor of his bedroom. 

“I wish I was,” Ciel shook his head, “That’s the thing… I wanted this contract to avenge my family, but I fear that… that’s not in Sebastian’s best interests. And as for Claude… Who really created the rules and guidelines of your contract with him? Who is really in control, Alois? I know for a fact that I’m in control of Sebastian.” He swallowed his doubts as he stared at Alois with an intense stare. 

“Well, Claude helped me out, but… But I… I swear I was the one who did it!” Alois said, “I… he helped me out!” 

“I doubt that he was actually helping you. He was helping himself. Who’s to say that he doesn’t want to betray you?” 

“Ciel, please… Claude’s really all I have. I understand if you’re upset with Sebastian, but-” 

“Well, of course you’d understand that. You just don’t realize that Claude could betray you, too,” Ciel said, “These demons took advantage of us during difficult times in our lives.” 

“...Yeah,” Alois admitted, “But Claude-” 

“No. Claude and Sebastian have similar motives. Just because you believe Sebastian killed your brother doesn’t mean that Claude is no different from him.” Alois clenched his fists. 

“... Take it back,” Alois said in a whisper, “Don’t say stuff like that.” Ciel stared at him, his face completely blank. Alois slowly sat down on the ground, staring at the book before Ciel. 

“... He wouldn’t! He’ll just… complete the contract to fruition. He’s just trying to manipulate Sebastian. That’s it!” Alois said. Ciel shook his head. 

“Don’t you get it? We’re the ones being manipulated,” Ciel said, “I can’t do this anymore. If we stay with these two for any longer, they’re going to kill us.”

“That’s the point!” Alois said, “They’ll take our souls and-” 

“No. They’ll kill us before the contract is complete,” Ciel said as he pointed at the book, “Read this section.” As Alois read, his eyes grew wider and wider. 

> “If you see your demon spending time with another demon, there are three reasons why this would occur. The first reason is that they are in love and potentially partnered for life. Look at their body language to determine this; if they are getting very close to one another, then they are currently together. A demon in love is very powerful. The second reason is that your demon is trying to protect you. The other demon may want a taste of your soul. Again, their body language is the key. Enemy demons will stay far, far away from one another. The third and final reason is the most shocking one; if the two demons seem like good friends but aren’t getting physically close to one another, do not trust them. They are working against you. Sometimes, the other demon will be in another contract. This can go especially south for both you and the fellow contractee, so it’s best to contact them before you both become doomed.” 

“... Who wrote this?” Alois asked, “Maybe it’s fake?” Ciel shook his head. 

“It was a book I found deep within Sebastian’s belongings. Perhaps it was a souvenir or a book he found amusing,” he replied. 

“Which means it might be fake?” Again, Ciel shook his head. 

“No. Think about this, Alois: Claude would have completely your contract after a few months of arriving here. It should not be taking years to do something - anything! - to Sebastian.”

“But… maybe that means Sebastian is competent!” Alois said. 

“So now you’re trying to defend him, the demon you want dead?” Ciel asked. 

“Ciel, please! I have nothing against you! I really don’t. I-” 

“I know. Continue.” 

“... I can’t lose Claude,” Alois said, “He’s.. he’s all I have. And he seems to actually care for me? Well… No! He does care.” Ciel stared at him before sighing. 

“... I can’t force you to rid yourself of your contract,” he said before closing the book, “However, I will do so.” 

“Wait, Ciel! Let’s talk this through,” Alois said, “... I want proof that Claude wants to betray me.” 

“Hmm?” Ciel stared at him like he had grown a second head, “I… How am I supposed to give you that?” Alois snatched the book from him. 

“There has to be something in here,” he said.   
“... So you’re intrigued after all-” 

“Shut up,” Alois said as he flipped through the book, looking for any hints. Ciel stopped himself from smiling. After all, now was not the time to be smug; it was time for action. 

The book wasn’t the only thing that led him to this conclusion. Sebastian was spending more time close to Ciel rather than cleaning or trying to thwart Claude. Was it to make sure he knew that only Sebastian would eat his soul? Sebastian certainly wasn’t trying to befriend him, for he had still been rather annoying. Especially when he kept talking about how his soul would be the most delicious meal he’s ever had. 

“Alois,” Ciel began to say, “Does Claude talk about eating your soul a lot?” 

“Hmm… Sort of!” 

“...’Sort of’?”

“Well… Yes! But only when I successfully make him angry.” Ciel stared at him with a concerned expression on his face.

“The book mentioned something like that,” Ciel said, “Somewhere around-” 

“Found it!” Alois said. The two looked at the page: 

> “Are you in a contract with a demon that uses your eventual death as a scare tactic? Do they gloat about how your soul will be worth all of the supposed pain you cause them? If so, run. This isn’t a joke. That is not an ordinary demon.”

“...Ciel,” Alois sighed, “I think this is just a book that Sebastian thought was funny.” 

“I’m telling you, it’s not! Look,” Ciel quickly closed the book, bookmarking the page they were just reading with his thumb. He then showed Alois the cover. 

“This was written by Hattie Dawson, a professional demonologist,” he explained before flipping to the back of the book to the author’s section, “Hattie Dawson is an American demonologist with only the best resources and accounts. Well, that’s what it says here. The point I’m making here is that she probably knows what she’s talking about. Everything applies to us, Alois. I cannot trust these demons anymore.” 

“...What else does the book say?” Alois asked with a frown. Ciel flipped back to the page they were reading. 

> “You must rid yourself of the contract entirely. However, you must do this in secret. If the demon finds out, it’s game over. If you need to immediately break your contract with a demon, flip to page 387.” 

Alois and Ciel did just that. Alois wondered if Ciel could hear his quickened heartbeat.

> “There are two ways to immediately break a contract. The first way has mixed results; if you can disgust the demon to the point where they no longer desire your soul, they themselves will break the contract. However, a demon may reveal your plans and double down on their gloating. They may break the rules of a contract without a care to eat your soul and end the contract that way. The second way always works, but it is much more painful; you will have to remove the body part the contract seal resides on. In order to properly do this, you must amputate the body part or destroy it to a point where it is completely unusable.” 

“...We’re screwed,” Alois said as he shook his head, “I refuse.” Ciel smirked, which only made Trancy’s heart race even more. 

“Ciel… you’re not really going to actually go through with this.”

“I am,” Ciel replied with an affirmative nod, “This is not the way to avenge my family name. Sebastian never cared.” Alois stayed silent, waiting for Ciel to say something similar about Claude. However, he didn’t. 

“If you don’t want to break your contract, I understand,” Ciel said, “Before we say goodbye, I just want you to do one thing for me.” 

“...Yes?” Alois asked. 

“I want you to be the one to gouge my eye out. I can’t do it myself.” Alois stared at him with the widest eyes imaginable, mouth twisted into a scared frown. He had gouged out eyes before, but something about hurting Ciel like that made his stomach churn. He wanted to leave. 

“I can’t do that to you!” Alois said, standing up, “I can’t… I won’t!” He quickly turned around, thinking about everything. Was Claude the same as Sebastian? Would it be wise to rid himself of this contract? Ciel said nothing until Alois turned back around. 

“If I do this, then I’m going with you,” Alois said, “Understood? I don’t want you ratting on me.” Ciel smiled at this. Alois really decided to play tough guy in a moment like this? 

“Fine by me,” Ciel replied, “I assume you don’t want to cut your tongue off? You know. Since you use it so much?” 

“...Are you trying to piss me off?” Alois asked, frowning. 

“If it will motivate you to get this over with, then sure.” Ciel spoke so smugly, but it totally worked. Alois moved closer to Ciel, eventually kneeling in front of him.

“You’re really irritating me,” Alois said as he shook his head, “Don’t scream as I do this.” Alois brushed Ciel’s hair away as he removed his eyepatch. He brushed his hair away once again as his eye - disfigured by the contract seal - was revealed.

“...I make no promises,” Ciel said. Alois grumbled about how if he screamed, Sebastian would come running. 

“That doesn’t matter. Once it’s officially destroyed, Sebastian shouldn’t be able to find me,” Ciel said, “Or at least not immediately.” Alois nodded and took a deep breath before jabbing his thumb into Ciel’s eye. Ciel didn’t expect him to do it so quickly. 

“AH-” 

“Shut up,” Alois hissed, doing his best to destroy the eye. Ciel managed to keep silent for about 5 seconds before screaming loudly. 

“Stop, STOP! That’s enough,” he said, Grabbing onto Trancy’s arm. And yet, Alois persisted for about 20 more seconds. He eventually pulled away, forcing Ciel to double over and clutch onto his face. He continued to scream. 

“...Shit,” Alois said, “We have to go to the hospital.” At the mere mention of getting help, Ciel immediately sat up and covered his ruined eye with his eyepatch. 

“I’m… fine,” Ciel said in a rather shaky voice, “Now… How do you want to get rid of Claude?” Alois stared at him. Blood was dripping down from his covered wound. 

“I… I think I’ll try to disgust him. What does… Nevermind,” Alois said as he grabbed the book. A few pages after the last paragraph they read, there were many examples of how to disgust a demon. Alois pondered how each scenario would go down. 

“...I don’t know,” Alois sighed, “I mean, it’s better than cutting off my tongue, but-” 

“For Christ’s Sake, just try something!” Ciel snapped. 

“Oh! Right. Uhh… Should I call him?” Alois asked. Ciel glared at him, so Alois quickly walked out of the room. He took a deep breath before he called Claude. It took a few rings, but Claude picked up at last. 

“What is it?” Claude asked, sounding rushed, “I’m helping Sebastian with something.” Alois took another deep breath before he replied. 

“...I don’t want to do this anymore,” Alois said, “I’m done with you.” His voice wasn’t confident, which only made Claude laugh softly.

That laugh. It sent a shiver down Trancy’s spine. 

“You called just to say that?” He asked, “Or are you trying to cheer me up?” Alois frowned. 

“Claude… I’m being serious. I’m taking Ciel with me,” he said. That completely shut Claude up.

“... Well, everything makes sense now. Sebastian lost Ciel’s whereabouts entirely,” he replied, “If you’re saying this to throw Sebastian off, let me know and I’ll pick you up.” 

“I’m not joking around, Claude,” Alois found his confidence as he spoke louder, “I’m really leaving with Ciel. This is entirely over.” 

“... And why is that? Did I do something wrong? I really thought we were having a good day today.” 

“Ciel gave me solid evidence that you’re just using me. You never wanted to help.” Another laugh. 

“Alois. Please. That’s not true. Are you sure that Ciel isn’t-” 

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! See?! It all makes sense now.” Claude said nothing, so Alois continued. 

“I don’t… care about it,” Alois said, “... I forgive Sebastian for what he did.” No, he didn’t. That was obvious. But that was a tactic; make the demon think that what you want is not worth dying for. Completely denounce your previous morals. 

“...Surely you don’t mean that,” Claude said in a warm tone. 

“Stop that!” Alois said, “That’s why, too! Everytime something doesn’t go your way, you try to baby me and make me feel like I’m foolish. I’m not!” He proceeded to yell at Claude for about seven minutes. Throughout those seven minutes, Alois felt more and more tension between them grow. However, the tension on his end finally stopped the moment he couldn’t shout anymore. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“... Alois?” Claude asked once he was finished. 

“Yes?” Alois asked in a weak voice.

“...You’re going to regret this.”

“Is that a threat?” Alois said, a smile spreading across his face, “Wow, I- I really made you mad!” Claude said nothing to that. Alois started laughing. 

“You’re really, really, really angry!” He said, “I can feel it.” Taunting a demon was another way to make them hate you. Claude kept completely silent as Alois continued. 

“Consider this contract done, then,” Claude interrupted Alois. 

“Ah-” 

“That’s what you want. It’s what you’ve wanted this whole time. Ciel has convinced you that I never wanted to help you. However… Since you’re being stubborn, I will allow for a temporary break in our contract. You may no longer remember our first meeting, but I do. Once you remember it, you may come back and the contract will continue as it did before you made this foolish decision-” 

“Claude!” 

“Take it or leave it. I am giving you this one opportunity. If you refuse, then I’m going to remove your tongue myself or take your soul as I rightfully should.” 

Damn. A rock and a hard place. 

Alois sighed, “We have a deal.” 

“...Very well. Perhaps you’ll need this break to put your priorities into order once more. However...if you remember our first meeting and refuse to return to our contract, then I’ll respect that.” 

“Really?” Alois asked. 

“Of course,” Claude said in a warm tone. Alois cringed. He definitely would not. 

“...Right,” Alois said. 

“We’ll meet again rather soon, though. Sebastian and I will retrieve Ciel from you.” 

“Ah- No, you’re not-” 

“Per the temporary break in our contact, you cannot force me to obey.” 

“ _ Hoheo Taralna, Rondero _ -”

“That’s not going to work,” Claude teased him. Alois could hear him saying that through a smile. He shivered once more. 

“Let the game begin, then... See you soon,” Claude said before hanging up. Alois rushed into Ciel’s room. Ciel was struggling with suitcases under his bed. Alois quickly brought them out. 

“We gotta go,” Alois said, “Now.” 

“Huh?” Ciel asked, “What is it? Claude?” 

“Worse,” Alois said as he shook his head, “Both of them are coming over here.” 

“Ah- Let’s go, then!” Ciel said, managing to hold onto the lighter suitcase. Alois groaned at the thought of carrying the larger suitcase before dragging it downstairs, Ciel right behind him. 

“I can’t believe you got me into this mess!” Alois said. 

“Hey. You gouged my eye out,” Ciel said, laughing softly afterward. 

“This isn’t a game, Ciel!” 

“Don’t you think that I’m well aware of that? I packed these suitcases,” Ciel said before revealing the book they were reading, “From now on, we’re doing whatever this book tells us to.” Alois finally got a good look at the name of the book. 

“Demons and Their Contracts,” Alois whispered to himself. 

“Hurry up,” Ciel said, managing to grab his cane, “We really don’t have much time.” 

“You’re taking that with you?” Alois asked, glancing over at him. 

“If we’re going to be doing a lot of walking, then yes,” Ciel replied, rolling his eyes before wincing, “Damn it.” Alois chuckled as they walked through the back door. Ciel let out a sigh of relief. 

“I was wondering why the atmosphere was feeling dank,” Ciel said as a cool breeze messed with his hair, “That home is now nothing but Sebastian’s dwell.” Alois looked back at the house. Looking into the windows, it was like he was staring into a completely dark house. However, he knew that all the lights were on when they left. 

“That’s freaky,” Alois said as he looked back at Ciel, “... We really gotta get you to a hospital!” Ciel shrugged. 

“Not yet. We have to get into the downtown area first.” 

“But your eye-” 

“I don’t care!” Ciel said, “It’s not time yet.” As the boys quickly walked away from the home, they didn’t realize that the demons had already arrived. They didn’t realize that their sudden change of hearts had been predicted all along. It was why Sebastian had kept so close to Ciel. It was why Claude had been nicer to Alois.  And yet they failed. The demons would not fail ever again. 

They decreed that they would have the souls of Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. 


End file.
